If Everyone Cared
by Ghost-Girl1591
Summary: My first One Shot Song Fic to the Nickleback song if everyone cared! Constructive Critisism ACCEPTED!


Disclaimer: I WISH I owned DANNY PHANTOM but sadly I do not I also do not own If everyone cared Nickleback owns that SONG!!!!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**

Danny and Sam were walking through the park thinking of everything that happened earlier that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Danny was running from Dash, who was doing his daily beating on Danny

Because of his bad grade on his homework assignment, as he was running

Tucker grabbed him by the arm and hid him in the closet, which happened to

Be the same closet he had shoved Sam in to hide from Paullina, When Danny

Noticed where he was he saw Sam who said "Running from Dash?" Danny

Nodded his head and asked "Running from Paullina" Sam also nodded, they

Sat there in complete silence until Tucker swung the door open and said "It's

All clear…. They gave up until lunch"

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

At lunch Dash and Paullina split up looking for the two 'LOVEBIRDS' so

They could beat the pulp out of them but Sam and Danny weren't in the

Lunch room or even outside they were in detention because they were tardy

For Lancers class because they were hiding in a Broom Closet. After school

They were running AGAIN but this time with no where to hide except a tree in the park, So that's what they did Danny flew them into the tree to hide, they were in the tree for over 3 hours but Paullina and Dash gave up 2 ½ hours ago but while they were up there Danny and Sam got to talk.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

**UP IN THE TREE**

"So…." Sam said nervously "So what?" Danny asked "Danny I'm gonna go Paullina can't hurt me any way might as well get home before my mom puts the restraining order up again" Sam said, as she was about to jump out of the tree Danny grabbed her arm and said "Wait Sam don't go yet I…. Have something…to tell you…. don't get mad at me or anything…Sam I.I…I Love…You" Sam's eyes were tearing up but through the tears she smiled and said "Danny why would I get mad at you?…….. I Love You too!" Danny smiled, leaned in and gave Sam a kiss!

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So now they sit under a tree glad that Dash and Paullina had chased them that day!

**And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died…..**

**Where nobody died….**

**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...  
**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

"I love you Sam" Danny said as he and Sam sat there looking up at the stars "I love you too Danny" Sam said as she fell asleep in Danny's arms.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

I know you want to review so please press the button Good or bad Criticism is ALLOWED 3 Jennifer


End file.
